Meltdown
by Unauthorizedx
Summary: A Russia/Prussia fic very loosely based off the NicoNico video of the same name for this pairing. Yaoi, dub-con, and random cut-off from the smut.


**MMKAY SO YEAH, I'M IGNORING MY OTHER FICS AND PUTTING UP A ONE-SHOT. With one of my favourite pairings. Don't judge me. **

**Oh, and Remember Me? Might get finished. /Might/. I'm not sure. I HAVE PART OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT...yeah.**

**This was loosely inspired by a Nico Nico video up on youtube. If you look up "RusPrus", it should be one of the first MADs there...**

**Again, loosely. I really only wanted parts to be similar, anyways. :'D**

**Character(s)/Paring(s): Russia/Prussia**

**Warnings: Yaoi, dub-con, smut getting randomly cut off, and fluff. Does fluff count as a warning?**

**Read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!**

Several stories above the ground in a brand-new grey apartment building, early morning sun and noise from the streets filtered though the thinning curtains onto the face of a sleeping figure. Eyelids twitched and soon, opened, revealing dulled red eyes, cloudy from sleep. The pale body the eyes belonged to moved a little and then stopped abruptly, face contorting into a pained expression. Slowly, ever so slowly, the body was eased upright, and the man hunched and rubbed his eyes, memories of the night previous filtering through his head.

_Ivan had appeared suddenly, completely without notice, walking into the apartment and up to the albino._

"_B-braginski!" The Prussian had said in shock, stepping back with each step the massive Russian made towards him until he was pressed flush against a wall._

"_Privet, little GDR," Russia cooed, forefinger trailing down the other's cheek. "Did you miss me? Of course you did!"_

_Prussia – no, the GDR, German Democratic Republic – growled at him and grabbed his wrist, probably not the smartest idea, but he did anyway. "I told you, Ruski bastard, I'm Prussia, P-r-u-s-s-i-a!"_

_Ivan suddenly grabbed Gilbert's neck, slamming him up against the wall and held him there while the smaller man thrashed about and clawed at his hands, a cheerful smile upon his face. "But Prussia is dead, da! So if you're Prussia, that means you must be dead, too. Unless, of course, you're my GDR, then you can live." Ivan's trap was laid out, giving Gilbert no choice but to give himself up, least he does what every nation fears more than anything else: Die._

_Gilbert saw this and cried out angrily, trying to wiggle out of the Russian's iron grip in vain. Shit, the awesome Prussia could not die! "I...I am your GDR." he grit out, lowering his head in shame. He had lost. But it had obviously pleased his captor, for he was suddenly dropped and even when his legs buckled beneath him, Russia grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off to the bedroom. Of course, he could have taken him right there, but Ivan was picky and preferred to be comfortable, and Gilbert's living room was too sparse for his tastes._

_To his surprise, the blonde pushes him to the bed gently, not brash and cruel like he was used so, and the hands that pinned his wrists to the mattress weren't crushing. Despite his gentleness, Gilbert still expected him to bite him hard enough to bleed, not the soft lips and warm tongue that were upon his neck, earning small whimpers and gasps. It was so different, so completely opposite of the violent monster of a man that barged in drunk at various hours of the night that would take him hard and rough, it was mind blowing. But he found himself enjoying it. _

"_You're so good for me, little GDR." Ivan sighed when he paused to open the buttons on the other's white shirt, cool breath on his collar bone. Gilbert's reply was half a garbled word and a soft moan as Ivan started moving down his chest with small nips and licks. His moan only got louder when a hot mouth engulfed a nipple, his back arching upwards off the bedsheets. Russia chuckled softly at him, and Gilbert would have snapped at him if he wasn't completely focused on the finger that was teasing his other nipple and the harness against his own hardening member, slowly grinding down on it._

"_S-stop – ah! – teasing me, Ivan." He managed to wheeze, only receiving a light bite on his chest, before hands made their way to his belt buckle and tore his pants off. Suddenly, the warmth above him was gone and Prussia lifted his head, watching the pale blonde go searching through his pants' pockets._

_He came back but a few seconds later, a tube of lubricant in his hand and already squeezing some onto his fingers. Gilbert smirked, glad that he had learned to keep some lube in his pockets – Just in case. But that smirk faltered when two slick fingers pressed against his hole and eased their way inside. Squirming and pants increasing erratically, he clutched the linens, crying out when the fingers hit his prostate almost head-on. A hand brushed his hair aside and cupped his cheek, and he gladly nuzzled into it, biting lightly into the calloused skin._

_Ivan cooed softly at him, whispering soothing words in his ear when he slipped his fingers out and pressed something much bigger against him. "Are you ready, GDR?" When the silverette nodded, he pushed in, careful not to tear delicate skin like he had done so often before. And, admittedly, the keening moan Prussia made was much sweeter than his screams. And the fact that he clung to his neck and made the sexiest face – well, Ivan was definitely doing this more often. When he thrusted in again, Gilbert's moan was so sweet he could barely bit back his own moan in response._

_Each move made the Prussian moan and press down more on the huge organ inside him, and when his spot was hit he screamed in passion, creating large cuts on Ivan's shoulders. Russia groaned and pressed his lips against the other's, which instantly parted for his invading tongue, as he made sure to hit that same spot in him with each of his thrusts. Gilbert was reduced to screaming Ivan's name as if it was the last word he knew._

The albino – Gilbert now, the GDR – shook his head and rested his face in his hands, trying to rid himself of his thoughts. When he looked up, he noticed that the light filtering in was now golden, and the occasional bird that dared the city chirped outside. Following the soft beams of light down, he rested his eyes upon the large lump in the bedclothes, face turned towards the smaller German man. The light lit up his face and created a small golden halo around his body. Gilbert snorted at that. Ivan looked too peaceful to be the man he was used to. But considering last night...

Smiling softly, he reached over and brushed away some of the glowing strands of hair out of the Russian's face, and tenderly stroked his cheek. He didn't really know why, but he suddenly felt himself bending down to press his lips against the other's cold ones. Sitting up, he blushed, for Ivan's eyes were open and he was smiling.

"Good morning, Gilbert." He murmured, pushing himself up to kiss his lover again. Not that Gilbert knew he loved him. Nyet, of course not. The proud man would just laugh him off, or scream and hit him. Never did he expect him to love him back. Not after all that he'd done.

So when the ex-nation whispered **that** against his lips, all Ivan could do was sit back and stare in shock.

"Ya tebya lyublyu."

**Thank you for reading! *throws hearts***


End file.
